


Last Sunset

by Xyaka (Jarakrisafis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Xyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anubis sent his kull warriors to hunt down the Tok'ra - few survived...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Sunset

Looking up from my meal from where I was perched on the edge of a wall in the village centre I saw two of the senior Tok'ra frown as the chappa'ai roared open in the background.

"That'd better be Selmak and Malek back early," one of them muttered as both began making their way out of the village square, towards the chappa'ai. Both came to an abrupt halt as the sounds of weapons fire reached our ears. All around the square Merkardin dispersed into houses, whilst Tok'ra pulled weapons and moved into the cover of the surrounding buildings and down into the cover of the tunnels beneath the village.

The firing suddenly ceased, leaving a tense silence. The village seemed to collectively hold its breath.

-Oh no- my symbiote commented as two figures stepped into the village square. I drew in a sharp breath as I raised my weapon. Blue fire raced over the figures from several angles. Black armour was wreathed in electricity, before both kull warriors raised their hands, unaffected by the multiple zat'nik'tel hits they had just sustained. I dived sideways to avoid the blasts from their weapons and ducked down between two houses as my symbiote cursed in goa'uld. Behind me I heard an explosion and the sound of more zat blasts.

Pausing in the cover of the building I wondered where to go next. It was obvious my weapon was inaffective, I might as well be throwing flowers at the kull.

I ducked between several houses, looking for any signs of the warriors. Shouts and weapons fire sounded from my left. Smoke drifted over the houses, and the smell of burning filled the air as I stepped gingerly out of my cover.

Moving stealthily along the edge of the road I made my way to where the firing seemed to have come from. Several bodies, both Tok'ra and Merkardin lay behind a burning barrier they had tried to shelter behind. I quickly looked them over, but they were already dead.

A thud behind me caused me to whirl around, zat'nik'tel extended. But I saw only an empty street. Glancing at the bodies one last time I saw a glint of silver under one. I pulled out a weapon, one of the few configured to kill the warriors. The charge setting was still at full, they hadn't even managed to get off a shot.

I moved out, feeling more secure, knowing I know had a way to stop the things, at least until the charge ran out.

I moved on down the street. I heard my name called softly as I moved across what used to be a well tended garden. I moved towards the group and nodded my head in greeting.

"Councillor, how many are there?"

"We believe there are ten. Two are dead, killed with the new weapons. We caught four in the collapsing tunnels. I believe our best chance may be to split up, try to avoid the kull and hope at least some of us reach the stargate."

The group nodded and began to disperse, all taking different routes to work their way round to the chappa'ai. I carried on the way I had been going, before I had been interrupted.

I reached the edge of the village, nearest to the chappa'ai. I crouched behind a low wall as I debated how to reach the gate undetected. There was no cover between here and there. Yet somebody had to get out. To get help. To survive. The Tok'ra couldn't die here. 2000 years of fighting to die on a backwater planet.

The thud of footfalls behind me snapped me out of my debate and made me start to turn around. I raised my weapon and tightened my finger on the trigger.

The warriors aim flew wide as he stumbled as my first shot connected with his chest. I fired again and gave a sigh of relief as it collapsed to the ground. I moved forward and gave it a poke with my boot. My symbiote gave an internal sigh as it didn't move.

The charge on the weapon was getting low, I grimaced and turned back to looking at the stargate. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and my symbiote's shout alerted me to the proximity of another kull. I heard the thrum of the warriors weapon from behind me as I finished turning towards it. I cursed as I began to bring my weapon up, before something connected with my chest, pushing me backwards. I felt myself falling, my finger slipping from the trigger. I called out to my symbiote to help me. I heard no reply as I saw the earth rushing up to meet me and my eyes slipped closed.

Opening my eyes I grimaced at the pain I knew I should feel, yet, there was nothing. No pain. No injury. I clambered to me feet and took in my surroundings.

I was standing amongst a sea of long grass.

Alone.

I frowned.

I was in a battle, how then did I get here?

Where was here?

The sky was a deep purple hue with specks of faint light, marking the position of the nearest stars. The sky seemed to bend until it touched the endless sea of grass. A blood red orb hung low in the sky and the grass rippled in a faint breeze. Its stalks silently moving to there own rhythm. The wind brought with it a faint scent of blood and smoke before it died down once more. I turned in the direction of the wind, yet only endless plains confronted me.

Why was I here?

My memory seemed to flit about, sliding from my grasp as I struggled to remember. I watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon and the sky began to darken. The stars brightened, making patterns in the heavens. They looked so familiar, but where from eluded me.

I was so tired, I couldn't remember what I knew I should.

-Rest love- a voice seemed to whisper in my mind.

The stars, now twinkling brightly seemed to fade leaving only the darkness as I closed my eyes.


End file.
